Glittering Starz
by Icey-fire
Summary: A new team called Glittering Starz is now in Japan!And one of them is Tyson's cousin(girl) and the rest are her friends who Tyson is horrified of because of unpleasent childhood memories.RayOC KaiOC TysonOC MaxOC
1. Gittering Starz

Hello this is my first story! So feel free to give me comments?

Me: hey Serina?

Serina: Yeah sis?

Me: do me a favor and do the disclaimer please?

Serina: OK. Icey-fire does not own other characters other than her OCs and Hikari belongs to me and this is not my real name because I will kill if she wrote my real name down. TysonOc KaiOc RayOc MaxOc

Normal POV

"Are we there yet?" A girl with yellow eyes and orange hair asked obviously bored because of the ride that had just started half-an hour ago.

She was wearing an orange tank top with orange jeans matched with orange shoes. Why? It goes with her hair!

"We hardly started the journey Haze!" Another girl with blue hair shouted at the girl beside her. She had baby blue eyes and she wore a blue tank top and jeans.

"But I want to get off of here Taren! I mean its so boring here and there's no food here!" The girl named Hazel whined. (Haze is a nick name.)

"Geez you are starting to sound like Tyson Haze!" A girl with long red hair answered annoyed by the stupid and loud noise in the stupid plane. She had orange eyes and wore a red tank top and red jeans but she was the only girl among them that wore an orange jacket along.

The girl at the back of the plane just sat there quietly. Then she took a deep breath and screamed "SHUT UP!" until she was out of breath. Every girl did as told because they didn't want to see Myora angry. Myora had brown hair, brown eyes, and a silver locket around her neck and silver earrings on her ears. She wore a brown tank top and brown jeans.

The plane had landed once it was complete silence and outside stood a little old man. "Mr. D.!" all four girls shouted as they got off the plane. "whoa cool is girls! Relax and follow me because we have to meet the Blade Breakers you know."

They then set off with Mr. Dickenson to find the Blade Breakers.

In a few minutes they were standing right in front of Tyson's dojo.

Ray's POV

We were in the middle of Kai's training when the doorbell rang, so we all paused training for a while and went over to greet who else but… Mr. Dickenson!

"Now boys I believe that u do not know that there is a tournament in England and every team that has passed would surely join the tournament, I assure you so I guess u boys should train much harder. And oh yes I almost forgot! I believe some girls want to see you."

"Yeah well I bet they are just fan girls Mr. D we get them a little too often and this group of girls actually when to you when they wanted to see us?"

"I heard that Tyson! You think WE are fans of YOU? PLEASE!"

Four voices came from behind Mr. Dickenson.

Tyson looked horrified he looked like he just when to hell and back. Four voices came from behind Mr. Dickenson.

Normal POV

Tyson looked horrified he looked like he just when to hell and back. Then four girls came out from behind Mr. D and Tyson recognized one of them as his cousin!" Well Tyson, do you think we are fan girls NOW? Because i am here to make your food live short and horrible because i also bought Haze with me!"Hikari grinned at Tyson as Hazel came up from behind her

"NOOOOO! Why did u idiot have to bring that Hazel along with you?"Tyson whined so loud that birds flew at the horrible noise and u could hear it at the other side of the world probably.

"Simple. We are the Glittering Starz." Myora came up from behind Haze."Damn if Myora is here then Taren is here too... Noooo! My live is ruined!I am so dead!"Tyson whined even MORE. "Quit your whining or we would tell Haze to take away your lunch and dinner for you Tyson."Tyson's mouth went wide open"and close that mouth or we could put worms in it." Taren finished and grinned at her threatening sucess as Tyson immediately closed his mouth and put tape over it.

"Ehm... Introductions please" Max asked as politely as possible.

"Oh sorry i forgot the other Blade Breakers were here"Hikari apologized as she intorduced herself to the boys." My name is Hikari, theirs is Hazel, Myora and Taren" she said pointing each of her team as she spoke."Oh and by the way Tyson is my cousin and haze over here is his girlfriend and we are all 15."Hikari said as she finished intoducing.Tyson and Hazel immediately followed by saying "She/He is NOT my boyfriend/girlfriend! Damn you Hikari"

"Ehm... you see why I say that they are in a relationship?"Everyone gave a slight nod except of Haze and Tyson of course.

"Anyway..."Myora continued"I see that you guys are training? Well do you want to have a little match against us? Each Team can send 1 person to go and battle and in Glittering Starz I am currently blading." The Blade Breakers turned to Tyson and stared at him.

"Nah-uh I am not going to fight her! No way man! Kai you fight her since she is the leader and so are you!" Myora raised an eyebrow as Kai nodded and went to get ready his blade.

"HALT!" a very loud and low voice came from Tyson's dojo. "Did I just hear Hikari and her little dudettes along her? Cause I swore I did and I meant DID!" Tyson's grandfather came out of the dojo and when he saw Hikari and her friends, he had a smile plastered to his face." Hey Kari! Here to do some trainin with ya friends again? Well ya little kitty is in ya backyard and I just did some feedin so it wont be hungry, my girl." Hikari smiled and nodded."Hey guys I'm off to get Kira from the backyard go on without me okay?" Hikari said as she began walking off. Everyone nodded and then Tyson began thinking… when did she have a pet cat? Since…"AHHHHH"…

To be continued…

So what do you think? It is too short or is it okay please try and review and thanks.


	2. Mitsuraki

Icey-fire: Hey!Yeah I'm starting the next chapter NOW! Wo-hoo!I'm kind of happy that I got 1 review!Okay I am confirm nuts already lol. Ever since Iread that review from Lassylanna I went mad!And her story was really interesting too.

Kai: Sheesh get the story started already I need to battle!

Me: Hey relax! Oh Myora do the disclaimer please!

Myora: Hn. Icey-fire owns nothing except us OCs and Hikari belongs to Serina.

Me: thanks Myora and now where should I start…

Myora: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

/thoughts/

"speaking"

Last chapter:

_Hey guys I'm off to get Kira from the backyard go on without me okay?" Hikari said as she began walking off. Everyone nodded and then Tyson began thinking… when did she have a pet cat? Since…"AHHHHH"…_

Mitsuraki

Everyone turned their eyes to Tyson while Kai and Myora looked really angry to have to pause the match AGAIN. Tyson, getting the attention was beginning to heat up."Ermm… nothing to see here go see their match.." said Tyson as he waved along."One more little cut-in Tyson and you would get IT from me." Myora warned with a VERY stern look on her face.

Tyson gulped. The last time he had heard that, Myora had made him wake up at 3 a.m. in the morning and trust me it wasn't fun being wet in the sea with the cold temperature in the morning.

Kai took out his Dranzer and attached it to his launcher getting ready to battle. Myora took out her yellow and orange with hints of red beyblade, attached it to her launcher and got ready to fight it out. Kenny sat down and set Dizzy up to collect information on the battle.

Max did the countdown. "3...2…1… LET IT RIP!"

Both blades when straight in the dish and Dranzer chased Myora's beyblade around the dish. But however hard he tried he just couldn't catch up with her beyblade. /Darn it! Come on Dranzer catch up with her blade/

Myora looked at Kai and smirked. "Nows the time to stop running Mitsuraki!" Heeding to its master's command the beyblade just suddenly stopped running letting Dranzer take a huge hit at it. The weird thing is that Mitsuraki didn't get hurt but Dranzer did. It flew out of the dish landing at Kai's feet leaving Kai confused.

"Amazing!" Kenny exclaimed. "What is it Chief?" Ray asked. " Her states levels at over the charts!" Myora grinned at the comment. " Hey Myora how did your blade get that strong?" Tyson asked the brown haired curiously.

The only reply he ever got was "Training". Tyson stared at her, hoping that she was kidding him./ Oh great! Now Kai would let us do even MORE training/ Tyson thought looking very upset / and that means less food for ME/

"Miao…" everyone turned to look at a little kitten in Hikari's arms while Tyson shivered. "Ohhhh! Hey Kira! We haven't seen him since VERY long now haven't we girls! I almost forgot he was here!" Hazel went over to take the little kitten from Hikari's arms. She turned around to meet with Tyson's shocked face. She smirked and decided to push him around.(Tyson: you are sooo evil. Me: well the girls in my class called me evil girl so like duh!)

"Lookie Tyson! Remember the last time? We had sooo much fun with Kira on Hikari's 13th birthday!" Tyson just stared open-eyed at the kitten infront of him. " I remembered and it was NOT funi tell you! Would u like it if some crazy kitten Hikari picked up from outside our door came in and ate ALL your food AND SCRATCHED YOU IN THE FACE? WOULD YOU? HUH?" Tyson pratically yelled at Hazel.

"Tyson he only scratched you because you stepped on his tail and lets go girls its almost sunset and we have training to do." Myora said dramatically in a serious voice. " Aww… can't you kick the training out for one day PLEASE? I'll give you a mint chocolate if you do. Besides we need to take our lagauge from the hotel and move in here." Begged Taren. "… Fine since you put it that way and you owe me two chocolate mints because I know you want me to go all the way to the hotel and get your stuff."

"Aww… Thankies Yora!" they all thanked her happily. In one swift jump she was gone and her shadow was seen leaping on each building in her way. The boys could only open their mouth and stare at her back view. " Relax boys she always does that and if I'm not wrong she would be back in 7 minutes so until then lets go in the house and I'll make us some snacks while waiting for her." Taren said as she entered Tyson's dojo heading for the kitchen.

"Come on guys lets go in the house and watch a movie… a SCARY movie!"

Hikari exclaimed as she went to the leaving room to get ready everything.

"Plop!" came a sound and Myora was back panting.

"Here are your… stuffs and one of these days I am going to check your bags! They are way off the limit!"Myora said as she put down their bags.

"Yay! Thanks Yora cause now we can see "The Coin Locker" now yay!"

"hn." Was the reply she got.

Taren came out with a Big BIG bag of pop-corn and they all sat down on the floor to enjoy the scary little movie.

After the movie…

"brrr… now that was Very VERY scary. Remind me never to buy horror movies again!" Hikari was looking very pale along with the rest of the girls (except Myora) and Tyson.

"We told you but noo… must buy scary movie! I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight because of the baby's hand print and the way the baby 'played' with the adults… shaking head until head came off… I think I'm going to vomit soon!" Hazel was simply horrified but there was a bit of humor in her voice as well.

During the movie

Hikari jumped over to Max and hugged him not daring to see the rest of the movie while Max just sat there and blushed hot red but still comforted her a bit by patting her back and saying that it was just a show.

Taren held Ray's hand tightly and bit her lower lip. Ray felt awkward about it and also blushed.But the people in the most awkward position was Tyson and Hazel! Of course they were dumb enough not to notice.( Tyson and Hazel: WE ARE NOT DUMB!) They were hugging each other and closing their eyes.

Only Kai and Myora just stood there and watched the show.Of course being the cleverest in the group they saw all that had happened and Myora took pictures of them all in doubles without the flashing light. And gave one part of the photos to Kai so that later they could do some threatening.

To be continued…

Okay this is LONG!


	3. A day full of pranks

**Icey-fire: hey! Sorry for the long long wait! I had exams so yeah and I really do not like my mother tongue test!**

**Serina: She thinks Chinese is hard? She is outdated!**

**Myora: Ignore them. Icey-fire does not own beyblade only her OCs and Serina owns Hikari and her bit beast.**

**Pranks to play**

**Next morning…**

**Normal POV**

**Everyone was up and ready for training… that is except for Tyson and Hazel.**

**"Now how shall we wake the couple up?"**

**"How about we make them kiss each other?" Hikari suggested.**

**"Nice and mean. Our style! Lets do it. Ladies and Gentlemen today we have the show of Tyson and Hazel kissing to wake them up. Myora, please." Taren announced**

**"Gladly!" She said as she pushed two heads together. She got an immediate respond from the two of them as their eyes opened WIDE and broke the kiss.**

**"ARGG! MYORA I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" said BOTH Tyson and Hazel.**

**Myora ran outside the dojo and after a good distance away from the couple, she jumped to the roof and watched as the two idiots ran round and round.**

**"How long do you think it would take for them to ask? Guys?" Hikari smirked.**

**Ten minutes later…**

**Then (guess who!) the two idiots came in the dojo and**

**Popped the question…**

**"where did Myora go?" Hazel asked. (me: DUMBO!)**

**"Duh the place where she always goes! The roof? And she would be back about NOW." Hikari rolled her eyes as Myora came down making Hikari's prediction true as usual.**

**"Well lets start the training…" said Tyson but…**

**"TYSON! We're off to the beach! You can train by yourself!"**

**"WHAT! Hey wait up!"**

Author's POV 

At the beach 

The bladebreakers and the glittering stars had all changed into their day-at-the-beach clothes and were hanging out around the sandy area. 

Myora was surfing which surprised the bladebreakers (Myora: what's up with them?) while the other glittering stars were behind Tyson, Max and Ray preparing for the simplest prank that anyone on a beach could think of? What is it well we will know now won't we. 

Just as Myora 'retired' from surfing the three girls pushed the three boys into da water! O yeah sound… 

SPLASH! 

Tyson's POV

/what the hell just happened o wait I see someone… three girls I think…/ then it hit him /THREE GIRLS! SHIT THOSE THREE IDIOTS/ 

/Took you long enough…/ 

/Shut it Dragoon/ 

/Whatever… Tyson likes Hazel! Tyson likes Hazel/ 

/What the? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY THOUGHTS/ 

With that dragoon left Tyson's thoughts 

Authors POV

Looks like Ray and Max aren't so happy either but what are they going to do? Simple! Watch. 

Normal POV

Ray and Max took sand in their hands and… SWISH 

Taren and Hikari are now looking very outraged and begins to chase those two guys around. 

Tyson, being the stupid one, went to drag Hazel down the water and he got wet again. (Me: idiot…) 

Myora was thinking of a prank to play on Kai since she was damn bored and she eventually found one. 

Author: Ohm very nasty…) 

There were loads of people at the beach and a lot of girls as well and this came in as part of Myora's plan considering almost none of them noticed the two-toned guy very near her. 

She cleared her throat and yelled "HEY ALL YOU GIRLS OUT HERE AT THE BEACH! HERE IS KAI HIWATARI! IF YOU COUNT YOURSELF AS A REAL FAN YOU WOULD COME AND GET A PIECE OF HIM!" 

"You so did not just do that…" Kai said as he began to run away from the flock of girls who are gaining on him. 

**Soon the day was finally over and Kai managed get away from the girls( don't ask me how) Tyson and the others got revenge on each other and Kai was also planing a little prank for Myora.**

**At night**

**Myora was taking a stroll down the riverbank and smirked as she remember what had happened today at the beach. She knew that being Kai, he would probably get revenge somehow but since she wasn't him she could only wait.**

**She also didn't know that Kai wasjust nearby watching her reaching his trap which he had laid a pile of leave over.**

**Then ...**

**AHHHH**

**Myora had fell into his trap or hole as people call it.**

**Myora dusted off the soil on her and something caught her eye.**

**She picked up a piece of paper and opened it which read " Revenge is sweet - Kai "**

**/Shit now how am i gonna get out/ she thought**

**"Kai i know you are here so gimme a hand here!" Myora shouted**

**Then a hand dropped down to her ( fake hand).**

**" I MEANT YOU COME AND HELP ME!"**

**" Oh? i don't want to..." said Kai**

**"Fine! You are dead when i get outta here!"**

**"IF you can get out that is"**

**"we'll see"**

**Myora attached a string to her beyblade and she let it rip. her blade landing on the top ground and went round a tree tightening the string around the tree.**

**Then Myora climbed out to find that Kai had gone so she just retrived her blade and went back to Tyson's dojo to sleep in for the day.**

To be continued...

So how was it took long too short?


	4. School

Me: Back after sooo long… Ah well I was just TOO LAZY!

Serina: Sue her.

Hikari: We're back man! Okay so… mi and my bitbeast belong ta Serina and others belong ta Icey. Not counting the Bladebreakers. Cause if she did, Tyson would die.

Chapter 4: School

Taren's POV

It was just your everyday morning… you wake up have breakfast, go to school and all that… well not really if you are one of the people who lives with 9 people of which 2 who are anti social, 2 sugar high brats, 2 lazy pigs and one absolutely fabulous cook.

Today's the day me and the girls start our first day of school with one tiny problem.

Normal POV

"Tyson you dumb idiot wake up!!!" yelled Hazel, who was surprisingly awake. ( Hazel: WHAT DO YA MEAN SURPRISINGLY!!)

Tyson just continued snoring away, typical. " How many more minutes till the school bell rings?" asked Myora. Everyone else except Kai was wondering. " A full sentence wow…"

"9 minutes"

"Hn lets get this over and done with."

Myora stepped out, threw Tyson up into the air and did a sky uppercut.

"Thud" Everyone gave a thumbs up.

1…2…3…

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU "

"Took you long enough" mumbles…

"Tyson we have school in like minutes! So if you do not want to get another hit by the dev… I mean Myora you better go change now! And be back in two minutes before WE thrash you!" scolded Hikari.

As stupid as he was, he got the idea. He rushed in and poof in less than a minute, he was outta house running out of sight. But being the stupid one, leaving behind everyone who was also close to being late got him a very very bad injury from Myora. Not to mention the extra training he got from Kai.

In School

"Class please welcome these four ladies who just transferred into the school." Said the teacher, Mr Bakemono.

"Ladies please introduce yourselves."

Hazel went first being the least clever one. " My name is Hazel, I just transferred here with my three other friends (Me: No duh.) , Taren , Hikari and Myora. I was born here but raised in England."

Next, Hikari, being the hyper one went. " My name is Hikari, I was born here as well and raised in England together with Hazel. I'm single but I don't do dates. Oh and Hazel has a boyfriend already so don't bother asking her."

/ I have a boyfriend? Who/ thought Hazel.

"My name is Taren, I'm from China, but I immigrated to Russia because of my dad's job. That's where I met Myora. I'm single but I'm not interested in dating anyone."

Finally, Myora. " Myora, born in Russia, you mess with me or those idiots I'll turn your life upside down."

"Well now that that's over will you ladies please seat at anywhere you want?"

Seating places: Myora near a window, Two seats behind Kai.

Taren next to Myora. Hazel and Hikari next to Max and Tyson.

You would have thought that like any normal fanfic that the teacher would start teacher but nooo this story is different. How? You'll see.

"Well you see, our school is a highly recommended school in Japan. That's why transfer students always come to our school as they think that we are good enough for them. Our school has indeed a very high reputation having won many awards like the fitness award, the most attendance award, and also, we have won many trophies from our CCA courses. For example, your netball team has recently won the 1st place in an inter school tournament and we are happy to announce that our soccer team has made it to the finals of the latest tournament. Our skipping club has also won the gold trophy for our school last year. Oh and not to mention..."

"Rikkusho" mumbles Myora.

"Bam" and the teacher falls down to the floor.

Taren turned to Myora, shocked. Myora has never been one to execute a strike on a teacher. "What! He was annoying."

Tyson being the idiot again, yelled "YAY! FREE PERIOD!" just as a discipline master walked by.

And you know what the class got into?

A period of cleaning up the school backyard. Don't get me mistaken, the backyard is a totally Unclean environment and no one has ANY idea when it was there. There was birdshit all over the place, dog poo here and there as well as broken fences that looked as though a monster just ripped through it.

All because of one stupid Tyson. Hell even Hazel was smarter than him. (Hazel: Whats that supposed to mean!)

Since the gang of eight – excluding Tyson – had no intention to clean up for him at all, the whole class thought the same and left him there all by himself while they went to canteen for their free period. (Tyson: What kinda friends are these!! Me: oh and Tyson have fun cleaning )

* * *

Hehe... I havent even posted in sooo long but hey! I was too lazy to even continue and its been a year hahaz... whenever I look back at the first 3 chapters, i realise how bad my English was x.x Anyway if ya wanna review then review just dont flame me hahaz... It took my only an hour to do this hahaz.. I wonder if its too short ne... let me know okay? . 


End file.
